Adventures in Babysitting
by Shinigami
Summary: The boys get stuck babysitting Chibi Chibi and Chibi Usa!
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok, I own absolutely NOTHING that has anything to do with Gundam.So now you can't sue me. Ok, onto the fic! 

Adventures in Baby-sitting. 

"I hate school." Duo complained. The five boys were going to attend a new school, and today would be their first day. Of course, Duo wasn't exactly ecstatic about it, and his griping was starting to annoy the other boys. 

"W ould you please shut up. I've heard you complain all morning, and it's starting to get old." Heero said in his usual tone. "It's not going to kill you." 

"It won't be that bad, Duo. Look on the bright side, at least we're getting an education." Quatre said. 

"I already know all I need to know. I don't care about all this other stuff. And what's with these stupid uniforms? They're starting to itch." Duo continued, much to the disliking of the other pilots. It went on like that until they reached the schoolhouse, which the other boys were relieved to finally not hear Duo's voice. 

Luckily, they were all in the same class, Ms. Sakurada's room. The boys settled into class, and, as usual, Duo started off with messing with the other kids, while the others calmly waited for the teacher. 

"Hurry up dear, you don't want to be late," Mrs. Tsukino said to Chibi-Usa. "Don't worry, I won't. Not like Ms. Sleepyhead upstairs!" Usa finished off her cereal and began to leave for school, when a loud bang came from upstairs. 

"WAHAAAA!!!!" Usagi fumbled around upstairs, and as she came down, she tripped and fell all the way down. "Off!Ow!Ouch!Oo!Ee!Agghh!!!!" WHAM! She landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Usa and her mother stared at her and sweatdropped, as Usagi got up and ran out the door. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She yelled. "Calm down, dear. Now, hurry up and eat your breakfast. And I want you to baby-sit Usa and Chibi-Chibi tomorrow. I need to do some shopping." Mrs. Tsukino said quite firmly. "Aww, ok…," Usagi mumbled. She hurriedly ate her breakfast and rushed out the door. . Mrs. Tsukino and Chibi Chibi watched from the door as a panicked Usagi made her way to school. 

"Good morning class. I would like to announce that we have five new students in our class. I would like you to welcome Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Reberba Winner, and Heero Yuy," Ms. Sakurada announced to the class. "Would you please come to the front of the class?" The boys made their way to the front, Duo racing to be first, the others walking as gentlemen. "Now, why don't you tell us a little about yourselves? Who wants to go first?" Duo, of course, was the first to go. "My name is Duo, and I….." and went on and on about himself, telling them more then what they cared to know. When he was finally done, the door suddenly burst open, and Usagi tumbled in. "Sorry I'm late! I kinda overslept.." Usagi began, trying not to get in trouble, but it was inevitable. "Late again, I see. Well, go sit down." She turned to the boys, who looked at the blonde girl with curiosity. "I'm very sorry about the intrusion,. She is usually always late. I should have expected it." "It's fine" Heero said. "I didn't feel like saying much anyway. May we please sit down?" "If you wish" Ms. Sakurada replied. The boys sat down. Duo began a conversation with the other boys of the class, while the girls talked about the other boys 

"The quiet one sure is cute." 

"So is the blonde" 

"I like the one called Heero, I think." 

"I think they're all cute!" 

"Hey, who are they?" Usagi asked. "Oh, those are the new kids. This is their first day. They're very nice" Ami informed her tardy friend. "SO, why so bummed?" Ami asked. "Oh, I have to baby-sit by little bratty sisters tomorrow. Think of all the stuff I could be doing! Like, playing video games! But noooo, I have to get stuck with them all night.! Ohhh…why me?" Usagi groaned. That afternoon, Usagi and Ami where walking home, when Usagi bumped into Mamorou. "Oh, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it," Usagi babbled. "That's okay, I've been meaning to talk to you." Mamorou replied. Usagi couldn't believe it. She could hardly contain herself. "Well, I haven't seen you much lately. I was wondering, if you'd like to talk at dinner sometime, say, tomorrow?" How could she say no? "Yes, yes I will!" Usagi was bursting with joy. She had even forgotten the presence of her friends. "Usagi, Usagi? Hello, Usagi Tsukino, come back to earth now, Usagi!" Minako yelled at Usagi, trying to snap her out of her trance. "Oh, hi guys, forgot you were there!" Usagi replied. "Umm, Usagi, I hate to burst your bubble, but," Ami began, "How are you going to go out to dinner with Mamorou, and baby-sit your little sisters at the same time?" Suddenly, Usagi's imaginary world fell apart. "AAAHHHHH! I forgot all about that! Now what am I gonna do?" Usagi cried. "I know, I'll get someone else to baby sit them!" "Umm, I got to go, bye!" Minako rushed off. "Whoops, got to go home and study, see ya later!" And then Ami ran towards home. And, of course, Makoto said, "Well, I have to go home to, to, well, to do something! Bye!" And then she took off. Usagi was all alone. "Now what am I gonna do?" The boys were taking a walk down town, and in almost every store, as Duo had to go look at everything he saw in the windows. "Duo, we need to hurry and get home, it's getting late." Heero said. "Man, I wish I had some cash." Duo whined. As he said it, Usagi had overheard what he had said as she was coming around the corner. "Hey," she thought to herself, "Those are the boys from school. That one seems to be stressed for cash. I know! I bet I can ditch my little bratty sisters with them, if I offer them money!" An evil grin swiped across her face, but quickly disappeared as she turned around and confronted Duo. "Hey, ya mind getting' outta the way here?" He said rudely. "Hey!" she snapped at him, "I have a right to stand here you know! Don't you know that you're supposed to treat girls with respect? Now say you're sorry!" Usagi was mad. How rude of him to just command her like that! "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, ya don't have to get your panties in a twist!" Duo replied, sweatdropping. As Duo started to walk around her, Usagi realized what she had wanted to ask him in the first place. "Hey, wait!" Usagi called after them. She ran up to them and said," Hey, I overheard you say you wanted cash," She began. "Well, yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" Duo said. "Well, I will pay you to do one little thing for me tomorrow. All you have to do is baby-sit my little sisters for a few hours. Deal?" 

"What? No way is the God of Death going to baby-sit!" Usagi looked at him strangely. "The what?" she asked. "Whoops, uh, I mean, well, I'm not baby-sitting!" he finally yelled. "I'll pay you $100 I you do," Usagi offered. 

"No." 

"$300?" 

"No." 

"$400?" 

"No." 

"500! That's my final offer! Please! You just have to!" Usagi was to the point of begging. "Please?" she said again, this time, falling to the ground and crying. "Waaahhhhh!!!!" she wailed. "Well…" Duo looked at his comrades. Heero glared at him. Of course, Heero always glared at him, and Trowa never answered, just stood there quietly, Quatre had that "I don't know" look on his face, and Wufei just stared at the girl. Duo didn't know what to say. So, he said the first thing that came to him. "Ok." 

Usagi looked up. "You will? Oh, goody!" She jumped up and down over again and then hugged Duo and planted a big kiss on Duo's cheek. "Oh, you wonderful boy!" She said. "Aw, it's nothin'," Duo replied modestly, scratching his head. "Ok, meet me at my house after school tomorrow, and you can have them! I'll pick them up around 11:00, K? See you then! Bye!" Usagi happily ran off, knowing that she would be able to go out on her date after all. As she left, Duo turned around to see Heero staring him down. "What?" Duo asked. "It's not like you guys said anything otherwise. You just shoulda said sumthin'." Duo stated to his companions. They didn't seem quite happy with the choice Duo had made. Besides, how are they supposed to baby-sit? They're pilots, after all, and little kids were not their thing. How were they supposed to handle them? "Oh, c'mon, how hard can it be? We'll just feed 'em some cookies, read 'em a story, and they'll be fine. Trust me." Duo said. Duo had no idea how hard it would actually be. 

The next day went by fast. The last school bell rang, and Usagi was the first one out. She ran home as fast as she could. When she got home, she ran upstairs and found her savings. She was saving the money to by video games, but she decided that this was more important. "Hey, whatcha doin'?" Usa asked. "Hey, don't you ever knock?" Usagi pushed Chibi-Usa out the door quite forcibly and slammed the door behind her, then returned to picking out what she was going to wear for Mamorou. "Usagi, I'm leaving now! Watch your sisters! Bye!" Mrs. Tsukino called to her daughter. As son as she was out the door, Usagi yelled for her two little siblings. "Hey, guess where you two are going?" "Chibi?" Chibi Chibi said in a questioning tone. Tonight, you get to stay with some friends of mine," Usagi informed her sisters. "And I'll pick you up tonight!" She said. "Hey," Usa said, "You can't do that, mom told you to watch us." 

"And your point is?" Usagi questioned. "My point is, what if mom finds out you left us with someone else and went on a date while YOU were supposed to be watching us, huh?" Usa retorted. 

"You wouldn't!" She hollered. "Wanna bet?" Usa answered. 

"Let's not be hasty, what if I made you a deal? I'll give you a dollar to keep quiet." Usagi bargained. "A dollar? No way." Usa replied. 

"Two then." Usagi said. "Well," Usa pondered. "You have to give Chibi Chibi two dollars too." 

"What? But she can't even talk yet!" Usagi exclaimed. "But I can." A smart little grin appeared on her face, because she knew she had won the argument. "Fine then, you both get to have two stupid dollars." Usagi grumbled. She hated losing, even an argument. Not only that, she was now out five hundred and four dollars instead of just five hundred. But at least tonight, she could be with Darien, and forget all about those two little brats. "Are you sure you know where we're going? Heero asked in his monotone voice. Duo decided to lead the way to Usagi's house, who had given them directions the day before, and the other four were sure they were lost. "I know exactly where we're going. We just gotta turn left up here." Duo directed the boys left, and they found themselves in a dead in alley. "Um, maybe not." Duo said, embarrassment in his voice. "Let me see the directions," Heero said. He looked at them, then said, "Duo, they're upside-down." 

"Where are they?" Usagi worried. "They should've been here thirty minutes ago!" She paced back and forth in front of the door. Then the doorbell rang. Usagi hurriedly opened the door, and there they stood, all seriously looking, with the exception of Duo, of course. She stared at them, thinking they were the weirdest kids she had ever seen. She soon came back to reality, and greeted them warmly. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. She then grabbed her two little sisters and pushed them out in front of her. "Here they are!" she announced. Usa had a grumpy look on, but Chibi Chibi smiled really big. "Well, aren't they cute?" Duo said, emphasizing the word "cute". Usagi pushed her sisters out the door into the boys. "Well, we don't need to waste time, so here, take them!" She said. "Hey, what about our money?" Duo asked hastily. "OH, yeah! Here." She handed him $250. "Hey, you said $500!" Duo exclaimed. "I know. You get half now, and half when I get them back. Otherwise, how will I know you're not going to dump them off with someone else when you were supposed to be watching them?" Usagi asked smartly. "You mean, like you?" Duo commented back. Usagi hadn't expected that, and stared at the Gundam pilot. Then she whacked him on the head. "Hey, that was an insult, you little twirp!" She hit him on the head again. "Ok, ok!" Duo yelled. He picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "Well, I hope you have fun, see ya!" And she slammed the door behind her. "Whew. Ah! I have to get dressed!" And with that, she rushed upstairs. 

As soon as they got to the boys' apartment, Usa immediately ran to the T.V. She began to watch some cartoon with a boy and friends with a yellow mouse thing tagging along with them. She decided to make herself at home on the couch. "That's what you think!" shouted Duo as he ran in front of her, grabbing the remote. "Hey, I was watching that!" Usa yelled angrily. "Yeah, and now, you're not," Duo replied, changing the channel to Ronin Warriors. "I'm watching this!" The rest of the pilots groaned. They couldn't take much more of Ronin Warriors, and would have gladly watched Pokémon instead. "Aww, you're no fun!" Usa whined. She then made her way to the kitchen. She looked for anything that resembled something sweet, and her search came to no avail. "Darn it, no junk food." She grumbled. She slowly walked back to the couch, where she decided to give COPS a try. Chibi Chibi, however, was fast asleep in a recliner. "Isn't she cute?" Quatre said in a cute voice. "We oughtta put her in bed." But, then it occurred to them that, they didn't really have a place for them to sleep. "Well, someone's going to have to give up their room, I guess." Quatre decided. None of them really wanted to give up their room, but finally, Trowa said," She can have mine. I'll be fine on the couch." 

"As long they're not in my room!" Duo shouted. "Well, that's settled" Quatre replied. He picked Chibi Chibi up and carried her into Trowa's room. "If we put them in your room, we'd be accused of child abuse." Wufei commented on Duo's room. "Hey, it's not that bad!" Duo yelled. "You can't even see the floor anymore" Wufei shoot back at Duo. Duo grumbled. "Well, that's one down, one to go." He said, looking at Usa. "No way! I'm not going to bed!" She screamed. "Oh, yes you are, and Duo went to pull her up off the couch. "Oh, no I'm not!" She yelled, and then jumped behind the couch. "Hey, come back here!" Duo chased after her. "You'll have to catch me first!" She yelled back at him. She bounded into the hallway, and into the kitchen, Duo right behind her. Duo chased her all through the house, until finally, she stopped out of exhaustion. "Ha, (pant), I finally (pant), caught you, (pant)." Duo panted. She had definitely given him a complete work out. He couldn't believe how much energy she had. But now, at least she was worn out. Maybe she'd go to sleep faster. He dragged her back into the living room, where the other's were watching Dragon Ball Z. "Well, I finally caught the little demon. Now maybe she'll go to sleep." 

To be continued… 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Remember, I do not own anything Gundam. It belongs to Sunrise, T.V. Ashi, and all those other people. K?  
  
"I'm all set! Now, I'll leave a note to mom saying I took the girls out and that I'll be back later!" Usagi said, filled with anxiety. She couldn't wait for Mamorou to pick her up. Just as she taped her note on the door, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Mamorou standing there. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Uhh, yeah!" Usagi said with enthusiasm. "Great! Let's go then!" Mamorou held up his arm, and Usagi grabbed it and he led her to his car. She immediately forgot all about Usa and Chibi Chibi.  
  
"Time for bed." Duo said sternly. "No!" Usa yelled. "I'm not sleepy!" she claimed, although her eyes were half shut and she was starting to doze off. "I think it is." And he grabbed her by the arm and slowly dragged her towards Trowa's room. He opened the door and pointed towards the bed. "Now, go to sleep!" Usa slowly made her way to the bed, her arms crossed and her face twiste into a scowl. She climbed in bed next to Chibi Chibi, and Duo said," Good Night!" and slammed the door behind him. Usa stared at the ceiling. She couldn't go to sleep. She was to tired to sleep. So she laid in bed until she knew that everyone was a sleep. Then, she turned and nudged Chibi Chibi. "Hey," she whispered, "You asleep?" Chibi Chibi slowly lifted her eyelids and stared at Usa. THen she sat upright in bed, with a puzzled look on her face. "Shhhhh..., be very quiet!" Usa whispered. "I'm going home!" She said, and grabbed Chibi Chibi by the arm and pulled her out of bed."Chibi?"   
  
Usagi tip-toed down the hall, passed the boys' bedrooms, pulling Chibi Chibi behind her. She looked around the living room, then darted towards the door, dragging Chibi Chibi behind her.   
  
Usagi opened the door and darted down the hall, the stairs, and finally, out of the apartment building and into the street. "Now, which way is home?" Usagi thought. But, this was a part of town she wasn't used to. She had no idea where they were. But she wasn't about to go back up there. She wanted to go home, even if it took the whole night! "Uh...Let's go that-a-way!" She pointed out to the road, then grabbed Chibi Chibi once again and took off.  
  
"Darn it" Duo yelled. "Stupid video game." He got up and decided to have a late-night snack. On his way to the kitchen, he passed by Trowa's bedroom and peeked in to see if the girls were asleep. But, the girl were nowhere to be found. "AAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled. The others rushed to where Duo was. "What?!" They all shouted at Duo. "The kids! T-they're gone!" He stammered. "Huh?" They all looked inside. Duo was right, the kids were gone. They looked at each other, and then screamed in unison. "Where did they go?" Quatre said in a panicky voice. "They must have gone out the door, because that's the only way out besides the window." Heero pointed out. They all raced to the door, crashing into it as they tried to open it. They ran outside and started to scream their names. "Chibi Chibi! Usa!" They yelled. "We don't even know which way they went! How are we supposed to find them? They could be anywhere!" Quatre yelled. He was right. They had no idea where they were.  
  
"C'mon, I know where we're going!" Usa yelled at Chibi Chibi. "Chibi," Chibi Chibi said doubtfully. They had been running for quite some time now, and were getting tired. "Whew, I'm pooped. I guess we should find somewhere to rest." Usa thought out loud. The closet place by was an old warehouse. Usa and Chibi Chibi ran in and searched for a lightswitch. When they turned the lights on, they couldn't believe what they saw. There were five trucks, each with a giant robot-like thing on the back. "Cool!" Usa shouted. "Let's go check them out!"  
  
To be continued.  



End file.
